P2 Laboratory
|translated_name=P2 Lab |location= |region=Unova |mapdesc=Team Plasma's secret lab is located on a quiet little island. |image=P2 Laboratory mod 4}}|0=Winter|1=Spring|2=Summer|3=Autumn}} BW.png |image_size=300 |generation= |type=building }} P2 Laboratory (Japanese: Ｐ２ラボ P2 Lab) is a small building in the southeastern part of Unova that was secretly built and used by Team Plasma for "unknown research". It is northwest of Nuvema Town on . After the player defeats Ghetsis in , the Plasma Frigate docks here. Event Upon entering the Lab with a in the party, a named Dudley will appear and become surprised that the has the Pokémon of the canceled project that he was working on. He will request a battle with the player, then hand over two Drives (depending on game version) after being defeated. Geography P2 Laboratory is a small building that appears to have been unused for years; however, it contains some working machines which are still running and there are books and papers lying around. There is an item, a Dubious Disc, lying on the floor in the middle of the room. If the left side the desk is checked, a memo detailing the experiment conducted in the lab is found; it describes how the resident was hired by Team Plasma to create the strongest Pokémon but was cut off by N. The memo abruptly ends before the identity of Genesect is revealed. Outside of the lab, there are a few trees behind the building and a field with a small patch of tall grass, inhabited by wild Pokémon. In , there is also a TM on the ground and a Scientist in the field. With the exception of Scientist Nathan, who is outside searching for Pokémon in the grass in Black and White, the P2 Laboratory is completely empty until Genesect is brought here. It is then occupied by a lone Scientist who left Team Plasma in resentment over N's decision to cancel his project, which involved reviving and enhancing Genesect. In , the Genesect event remains the same. However, a now lingers outside the building, Scientist Nathan is no longer present, and following the downfall of Team Plasma, Colress parks the Plasma Frigate at the island for the rest of the game. Items }} and defeated in a |Bl=yes|B2=yes}} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White mod 2)=0||F}}|Frillish|yes|yes|no|Surf|5-15|all=100%|type1=Water|type2=Ghost}} mod 2)=0||F}}|Jellicent|yes|yes|no|Rippling|5-20|all=5%|type1=Water|type2=Ghost}} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 mod 2)=0||F}}|Frillish|yes|yes|Surf|45-60|all=100%|type1=Water|type2=Ghost}} mod 2)=0||F}}|Jellicent|yes|yes|Rippling|50-60|all=5%|type1=Water|type2=Ghost}} Trainers Pokémon Black and White Event |2|599|Klink|| ||600|Klang|| |36=ケンジ|37=Kenji}} Layout In the anime P2 Laboratory appeared in The Name's N!. In the beginning of the episode, was seen investigating it, leading to his discovery of data related to . Later, pointed it out as and passed it on a ship. Unlike in the , the P2 Laboratory is completely destroyed beyond function and abandoned in the anime. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga P2 Laboratory was first featured in The Shadow Triad, where the Shadow Triad was seen conducting experiments at the laboratory with . Soon, they were attacked by Cilan, Chili, and Cress, who had followed them there. However, even when they had their Pokémon at a type advantage and evolved with evolutionary stones to make them stronger, the s of the Striaton Gym started to lose the battle. The then arrived, observing the battle. Keldeo, who was able to sense the feelings of the fighting Pokémon, decided that the Gym Leaders needed to be helped. With the help of , , and , the Shadow Triad and their Pokémon were defeated. Not wanting the word of the intruders escaping getting out, the Shadow Triad unleashed the mysterious Pokémon at the Swords of Justice. Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion protected Keldeo from the Pokémon's , but were in the process, and sunk into the depths of the sea below. Trivia * P2 Laboratory's name is similar to the , known as P2 Lodge, a secret Masonic lodge in Italy that is implicated in numerous Italian crimes and mysteries. ** For this reason, the Italian versions of the game renamed the laboratory to "Laboratorio P&P", and the Spanish versions changed it to "Laboratorio P+P". In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=Ｐ２實驗室 |zh_cmn=Ｐ２實驗室 / Ｐ２实验室 |fi=P2-laboratorio |fr_eu=Labo P2 |de=P2-Labor |it=Laboratorio P&P |ko=P2랩 P2 Lab |pl=Laboratorium P2 |pt_br=Laboratório P2 |es_eu=Laboratorio P+P |vi=Phòng Thí Nghiệm P2}} Category:Villainous team bases Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Research centers de:P2-Labor es:Laboratorio P+P fr:Labo P2 it:Laboratorio P&P ja:P2ラボ zh:Ｐ２实验室